Fragments
by Elvawen
Summary: Short sequelishy thing based on a prompt that emm210 'chanteuse' did for 100situations on LJ, in which Bones' brother Russ dies. Lots of BB angstfluff. :D Only my second fanfic ever and my first Bones fic...so...R&R please!


Notes: This is kind of a sequelishy thing based on a short prompt that emm210 ('chanteuse' on this site) did for 100situations. Well, it's not quite a sequel. But I just wanted to let y'all know that emm210 was the inspiration. You can read her fic here. Anyway, in it Bones' brother Russ dies. And I sort of wanted to build on that idea, giving Booth and Bones a situation in which they can bond. :) I really wanted to write a funeral scene too, so I kind of built on that. It was fun.

**Fragments **

"I can't believe it." Brennan turned to Booth. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, and her face was streaked with tears. She tried not to cry any more, but it was hard. "One second he was here, the next he's gone. I had just talked to him, Booth!"

"I'm so sorry, Bones. I'm sorry." His arm was behind her on the top of the couch, just barely touching her shoulder.

"He didn't deserve to die!"

"I know. Shh…I know." Booth's arm tightened around her shoulders and she leaned it towards him feeling the warmth of his body against hers. She let herself cry into his shirt, his chin resting on top of her head. After what seemed like an eternity of sitting there like that, she pulled herself up.

"His girlfriend, she…she's making funeral arrangements. I talked to her. The—the funeral's on Thursday." Booth frowned slightly.

"That seems a little soon. You sure you're okay with that?"

"I'm fine." Brennan forced a smile. Booth saw through it instantly. Her mouth moved at the corners, but her eyes stayed distant and sad. In response he gently pulled her closer, and she fell asleep to the soft beating of his heart.

----------------------

The same sad, distant expression stayed in her eyes all week. She would work on cases, but only be half there – would have long talks with Cam or Angela and her mind was somewhere else. Everyone knew it. Angela was the one who really tried to reach out, only to then become the one who was pushed away more.

"Sweetie. You can't stay up here all night."

"Watch me." Brennan stared at the skull she was piecing together, trying as hard as she could to concentrate. The more she tried, the more her thoughts wandered. Angela stepped in front of her, pushing the skull aside. Pieces scattered across the table.

"ANGELA!" Brennan finally exploded. "I've been working on that for two hours!" She quickly began gathering up the pieces, fuming.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

"You haven't been yourself! You need to go home."

"And do what, sulk? Sit there feeling sorry for myself?"

"And pull yourself together. You're a mess. What did you say, two hours you've been working on this? You're barely half done. Usually something like this would take you an hour and a half, tops."

"And it's going to take me _more _than that now that you've scattered it all over the table."

"I'm sorry. Whose skull is it?"

"What do you think I'm trying to find out?" Brennan snapped. Angela turned and walked away, hurt. Brennan sighed and put her head in her hands.

She was asleep on the table when Booth found her the next morning. He gently shook her awake.

"Bones. Hey. Bones!" he said. She opened her eyes, blinking them a couple times to adjust to the light. "Did you seriously spend the night here?"

"What?" she said groggily. "No…no I didn't, I went home, and—and I…" Booth looked at her disbelievingly. She sighed. "Yeah—yeah, I guess I stayed here."

"You can't keep doing this, Bones. We worry about you."

"I…I know. I'm sorry. It's just…this…" She gestured at the skull fragments in front of her. "Victim of mass genocide in Brazil. I really wanted to finish this."

"My guess is you didn't." Booth's tone was soft, instead of the usual sarcasm.

"No—no, I didn't. Angela…Angela…" She wearily pointed at the skull before resting her head on the table again.

"Yeah. It's okay, don't worry. It's gonna be okay." Brennan wasn't sure whether he was referring to her or to the case. "I'm sure Zack'll be happy to work on it. You get some sleep," Booth said.

"Happy to," Brennan mumbled, closing her eyes.

"No, Bones. I mean at home. Come on, I'll drive you."

----------------------------------

It was the day of the funeral. Brennan and Booth pulled into the parking lot beside the cemetery. They had said nothing during the car ride, which was unusual for them. Booth hadn't wanted to say anything – he wasn't exactly sure what Brennan was thinking at the moment and didn't want to say the wrong thing. Brennan was still shutting everyone out, she had just stared out the window of the car, watching the trees and buildings blur together until it was just her and a whole mess of a world.

"Bones," Booth said softly. "We're here." Slowly Brennan opened her door, almost tripping out onto the pavement. Like a flash Booth was there, holding her steadily.

"Get _off_ of me!" She grabbed his arm, twisting it away from her. Then she pushed him back and continued towards the cemetery. Booth stumbled backwards, startled. He watched her storm away. In his mind, he attributed her sudden action to anxiety, to grief, to blame. He hoped he was right. Straightening his tie and jacket he followed her.

Angela, Zack, and Hodgins were already there, as well as a few other people that Brennan had known from the lab. She recognized Russ' girlfriend and a lot of people that went to school with Russ and her. There were a number of people she didn't know, either – Russ' friends from work and around his town. She half-smiled at all of them, embraced them, accepted their condolences, but they all blurred together, just as the trees and buildings had during the car ride. She kept wondering if her father would show up – if he even knew about Russ' death. Probably not. She heard music, and looked up. There was a woman up near the coffin singing a hymn.

_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound_

_That saved a wretch like me…_

Brennan heard someone approach her from behind and she knew it was Booth. She didn't want to talk to him right now – she pretended that she had no idea he was there and kept walking.

_I once was lost, but now am found_

_Was blind, but now I see._

Booth watched her walk away, and Angela came up next to him.

"She okay?"

"No."

"It's hard, you know. She's still trying to accept it."

"I know. All I'm trying to do is help. She's pushing me away."

"She'll come back. She needs you, Booth." Angela smiled faintly.

_'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear_

_Yet grace my fears relieved…_

"Sweetie, I am so sorry."

"Thanks, Angela." Brennan smiled at her friend, and Angela embraced her tightly.

"Talk to Booth. He's just trying to help," Angela whispered.

"I know. I don't need his help."

"You are so wrong."

_How precious did that grace appear_

_The hour I first believed._

Almost running now, Booth caught up to Brennan. The casket was getting ready to be lowered into the grave. He didn't say anything, just stood next to her. Tears flowed freely down Brennan's face, and she wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry, Booth," she whispered.

"So am I," he said quietly. "But it's going to be okay." Neither of them looked at each other, they stared straight ahead at the grave.

"You promise?" Brennan said.

"I promise."

"I believe you." She leaned into him, and he put his arm around her, pulling her close. They both watched the casket slowly sinking into the grave.

_The Lord has promised good to me_

_His word my hope secures_

_He will my shield and portion be_

_As long as life endures._


End file.
